the sun is going down
by kindovvf
Summary: Tsuya membalas tatapan. Mantel tebal membungkus dan Ryouta menangkap ujung hidung (yang bersentuhan dengan ujung hidungnya kala ia tempelkan senyum pada senyum tipis Tsuya) itu sedikit memerah. Kise/fem!Kuroko. Future fic.


_Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. fem!kuroko=tsuya (saya gabisa mupon dari fem!kuroko orz). kurang riset, cmiiw._

* * *

><p>Ryouta tidak ingat kapan dia mengaktifkan alarm, atau apakah dia <em>memang<em> berpikiran memasang alarm. Dering benda itu menarik kelopak matanya menatap biru yang mengingatkan ia akan langit musim panas; keranjang berisi kue-kue, mungkin rerumputan menari dan dandelion, debu-debu bunga membuat bersin, juga apel.

Dari warna biru berjumlah sepasang, Ryouta menelusuri sosok di sisi tempat tidur. Rapi dalam terusan selutut yang tak pernah Ryouta lihat. Kautahu jam berapa? Ryouta menggeleng. Kerah baju Tsuya tidak simetris dengan samar manis vanila di ujung-ujung jari yang ia genggam tiap mereka berjalan. Kalau begitu bangunlah.

Ryouta mengulurkan tangan, mengkalkulasi hangat dari pipi Tsuya yang tak terpoles bedak karena memang tak perlu yang akan menyentuh lekuk jari, namun figur Tsuya lolos dari gapaian. Langit musim panas memudar, berganti susunan eternit dan alarm kembali berbunyi.

Sprei di sampingnya telah lama dingin.

.

Ia tidak sempat menyalakan televisi untuk mengecek berita pagi atau ramalan cuaca saat menyebrangi ruang tengah. Detak jam terasa amat monoton bersatu dengan hujan semalam yang menyisakan dingin pada pola keramik putih. Ia menguap sekali, melirik partisi tembus pandang menuju balkon. Barang sedikit fajar pun masih enggan mencumbu langit.

Ryouta berpikir apa yang bisa masuk ke perut, mungkin sarapan sambil menonton bagaimana kota masih tertidur dari balkon akan menyenangkan. (Ia menyayangkan absensi seseorang.) Ada satu setengah jam untuk bersiap. Ah, ia belum melipat selimut.

Di antara deret porselen di rak dapur, salah satunya memeluk roti panggang, masih hangat, _Jangan lupa sarapan, Tuan Pilot.— _Ryouta berhenti mengancingkan kemeja sementara handuk di kepalanya.

Ryouta menoleh ke arah konter di mana punggung Tsuya bergerak-gerak.

_—Aku akan ada di sana_.

.

Di tengah _speedometer_ taksi merangkak naik, Ryouta menghitung waktu. PDH hitam di kakinya terasa nyaman karena bukankah ia sudah (sangat) terbiasa, juga kaus kaki melapisi. Koper kecil aman dalam bagasi karena ini tak cuma dua atau tiga hari, perjalanan ini cukup panjang. (Di benak lelaki itu terbayang seseorang. Menanti.)

Ryouta melarikan atensi pada dunia luar. Toko-toko masih belum mengangkat _rolling door_ mereka atau menukar label _close _dengan _open_ walau hanya perlu satu flip. Rumah-rumah belum mematikan lampu. Jalan begitu sepi akan presensi, bahkan supir tampak menikmati sunyi yang diisi beberapa kali komunikasi dari radio pusat. _Traffic light_ seolah memberi kesempatan melanggar nyala merah.

Ryouta menyandarkan punggung. Ponselnya sudah di-_charge_ penuh dan, seperti alarm, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan menghubungkan pengisi daya. Namun kertas bertinta hitam itu cukup menjelaskan semua. Ryouta tidak menahan senyum; ini pagi yang melegakan. Ia mengerling jam tangan.

Kunci apartemennya ada dalam saku.

.

Ryouta tidak menunggu mobil kuning itu hilang dari pandang (lampu puncak taksi dinyalakan lagi oleh supir). Melangkah mantap mendekati muka bandara, gerbang lebar tertinggal di belakang. Bunyi roda koper tidak terdengar. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada figur yang berdiri dekat ambang menuju terminal di mana Ryouta melihat juga mendengar gema hak mendentum lantai, kaki-kaki mengejar garbarata, lalu-lalang, dialog-dialog pun pengumuman mengudara, bahkan warna merah pada papan informasi digital. Di sisi lain pikiran, ia melihat roda-roda berdesing di _runway_, juga pesawat lepas landas.

Tsuya membalas tatapan. Mantel tebal membungkus dan Ryouta menangkap ujung hidung (yang bersentuhan dengan ujung hidungnya kala ia tempelkan senyum pada senyum tipis Tsuya) itu sedikit memerah.

"Terima kasih alarm dan sarapannya."

Tsuya mengangguk. Tas di punggung perempuan itu terlihat ringan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin teringat delusi tadi pagi, atau afeksi yang tak henti berturbulen dalam diri (Ryouta menikmati itu), Ryouta mengulurkan tangan. Membiarkan ibu jari menelusuri sepanjang pipi Tsuya. Halus. Suhu di sana dicoreng dingin seperti perkiraan.

"Aku senang kau mengantarku," ia berucap, mengabaikan sorot protes si perempuan ketika jarinya mulai hinggap di rambut, menginspeksi betapa halus helai-helai yang mencapai bahu. Ryouta menyadari ujung-ujung rambut Tsuya tertimbun kerah mantel tanpa _jumper_. "Ingin berpesan sesuatu? Untukku?"

Satu helaan napas diikuti uap putih hilang dengan cepat. "Hati-hati."

Tsuya selalu berpesan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja," dan Ryouta selalu berjanji.

Ryouta memeluk ia sekali. Lama, hingga Tsuya mampu merasakan degup jantung Ryouta di sana, atau helai-helai pirang atau dagu Ryouta di puncak kepala, atau kuatnya lengan Ryouta kala merangkum sesuatu. (Ia melihat mata madu itu terpejam.) "Tunggu aku kembali."

Kunci apartemen Ryouta pindah ke sakunya sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan langkah. (Selalu, selalu begitu.) Mata berbinar sambil melambaikan tangan karena, Ryouta akan hilang sebentar lagi.

Aku menunggu.


End file.
